


The one where Acapulco gets pegged

by orphan_account



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, nice fucks the ugly out of acapulco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't have an excuse.This ship will be the death of my bisexual ass.drinking game: take a shot everytime the word "Fuck" is said.





	The one where Acapulco gets pegged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokingonAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokingonAir/gifts).



Well…

This was definitely not how Manfred thought his night would go.

Well, maybe something _like_ this, but in all honesty, he didn’t think _he’d_ be the one getting fucked. That’s just not how he rolls.

Most lovers he had he just fucked and then fucked off, occasionally with the odd phone number or regretful glance as he made his way out of their room.

This was different. _Nice_ was different. He...Wasn’t sure he liked that.

But then again, he didn’t stop her when she shoved his face down onto the bed, he didn’t say no when she asked if she could fuck him and by _god_ , he wasn’t disliking it. The feeling of her fingers inside him was weird enough, it was even weirder that he _liked_ it.

There was a ridiculous amount of lube involved in prepping, he found out, and he felt...sticky. Wet and sticky, not a good combination. God, what is he doing?

“You seem nervous.” She whispered in his ear. The warmth of her behind him and her honey-coated voice made him feel dizzy. And hot. Christ.

“Yeah, no shit, sweetheart.”

“We can stop.”

Acapulco thought about it for a second.

_No, nope, why the fuck would you stop this, this fucking hot as shit woman is going to fuck you what the fuck are you even thinking, dickhead. Shut up. Zip it._

“No, for fuck's sake, just-” He sighed into the pillow that his chest was propped up on. “Get a move on, okay, sweet cheeks? I don’t have all goddamn night.”

He feels Nice smirk against the curve of his shoulder and he sighs when she places a kiss there, far gentler than he’s used to.

 _“I hope you’re okay with not walking tomorrow.”_ She mutters, and Acapulco barely hears it.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, I said just relax.”

“...What you said was much longer than _thaaa-_ ”

His words are cut off by a breathy moan as Nice slowly pushed the toy inside him.

It felt...Hot, almost unbearably hot. God, how the _fuck_ do women do this?!

Manfred fists a hand in the silken bedsheets and lowers his head down past his shoulders, trying to breathe despite the fucking plastic cock slowly pressing into him.

“What the ff- How is it that big? I s-saw it, did you...Switch it out for a bigger one?”

Nice chuckles and, like the sadist she is, presses in deeper, making Acapulco groan.

“Listen, if you want to stop now, we can. I mean, this is just the head-”

“WHAT THE FUCK? How!?” He exclaims, mostly to himself.

“Shh, relax, chéri.”

“You calling me a cherry isn’t helping!”

Nice audibly sighs, and Manfred feels her long hair brushing against his neck as she leans over him again, her hands firmly grasping his hips.

“Relax. It’ll feel so good, soon.” She whispers and idly brings her hand up to stroke the back of his neck, which was dotted with faint freckles. Unlike his face, which he covered with spray tan most days.

It felt...Good. And Acapulco feels himself calming slightly, sinking into the bed and letting go of the covers he was grasping.

“Good boy. There you go, see? Doesn’t that feel _nice_?” She punctuates this by rocking her hips ever so slightly, making him moan beneath her.

“...N-Not funny, doll..”

“I’m not trying to be funny, _doll_.”

And _that_ sends a jolt of arousal through him, starting at his belly, the warmth of it going right to his cock. Something was...happening down there and it is starting to feel fucking amazing.

How the fuck-- Is she some type of witch? A she-wolf? Succubi? Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised, considering the way she’s making him feel.

“Ah, you’re not-- Shit, god please move, I’m fucking dying here.” He brings his hand up underneath him, touching himself right where it’s needed, which was so much better than just rutting into the pillows. Which...He hadn’t even realized he was doing until now.

Again, She-Witch powers.

“You’re sure? I mean I’m not even halfway in yet, we’re only down to the purple-”

“I don’t give a _shit_! Goddamn, just move!”

Nice shrugs.

“Okay.”

And she does. She thrusts in deep and Acapulco groans, his eyes practically rolling back into his head.

“Fff- Fucking hell!”

“Haah, see, I told  you that it would-”

“Nice I really _don’t-Nnhgive_ a shit, please just fuck me.” The sentence came out quick, as he was struggling to breathe under the weight and warmth of it all. When the fuck did it get so hot in here? Christ---

Acapulco stills when he hears Nice moan from behind him.

He experimentally ground back into her and she had to bite her lip to hold back another groan.

“Are you-- Fuck, are you turned on right now?” he said, his voice shakier than he wanted it to be.

“Are you ki-Kidding me? Of _course_  I am, I’m fucking you, you imbecile. Did you think I was doing it just for _you_?”

Acapulco sighs, and twists his wrist, stroking his cock at a much quicker pace.

“No, it’s just... _Fuck_ , that’s really hot, keep going.”

Nice lets out a breath and does what he asked. He feels her digging her nails into his hips, pulling out almost all the way before pressing back in, deeper than before.

“F-Fuck, holy fuck, Nice, that’s-”

“Yeah, I know, shut up.”

He does, and instead of talking,  goes back to stroking himself, trying to time it with her slow thrusts.

Manfred was not a patient man at the best of times, and he was definitely not patient when it came to sex, so her being torturously slow was...well, it was torture.

“Go faster, you fucking...Go faster.”

She did, without further prompting, and Acapulco’s whole body twitches as she hit a spot inside him, pleasure shooting through him like a firework.

“Christ, Nice!”

“It’s...Pronou-”

“I know what it’s fucking pronounced like, shut the fuck up and fuck me harder you _goddamn_ -”

Before he could finish his sentence, Nice had brought her hand to his mouth, covering it swiftly.

“Sh, don’t speak. You ruin it.”

Acapulco mumbled a string of curse words, before giving up, and just focused on the way her sliding in and out of him felt.

And god, did it feel good.

He was dripping, probably staining the bed, and he lets out a long, high pitch whine when he feels Nice bite at the skin of his neck.

He didn’t have the time, or the voice to warn her that he was about to come, but she seemed to get the hint, and her hand dropped down, replacing his own, stroking him fast and rough, reducing him to a quivering mess on the bed.

It only took a few seconds before he was coming in her hand.

His orgasm began low in his belly, before bursting from him in a wave of warmth. His breath was taken from him, like a punch to the stomach, and his toes curled as she stroked him through it, still thrusting into him.

“GgghFuck, _fuck_ , fucking hell, Nice…” He said when she moved her hand from his mouth.

His breaths were quick and his chest hurt. Jesus, he hadn’t come that hard since-

Well, he’s never come that hard before. Ever. God, that was good. He needs a nap. Or maybe a smoke.

He was brought out of his daze by the sound of rough panting next to his ear, and one of Nice’s arms dropped down on the bed next to where he was lying, grabbing at the bedsheets.

Wait, where was her other ha-

Oh.

Oh shit.

“Wait, wait, uhhh fucking, let me-” He started to move, but she pushed him down once again.

“Shit! No, just... _Fuck_ , just stay still, I’m so-”

Acapulco turns himself around just in time to see Nice’s jaw drop open, her eyebrow furrow as she touches herself, quickly, under the strap, her face flushed and sweating with need.

He didn’t really...Know what to do so, he just rested his hands on her thighs and stretched up to kiss her, deeply. She groaned into his mouth in return, biting his lip until it was sore.

Eventually, she stills, and slumps over him, obviously spent.

“You...You didn’t give me a chance to--”

“You would’ve ruined it.” She mumbled against his chest.

“Would not! I was totally gonna make you cum...You were just too _stubborn_.”

“Uh huh.” She said, her eyes fluttering closed. “Maybe next time…”

“Okay…” He started, looking down to where their midsections met. “Okay, but could you like, get rid of the strap, your plastic dick  is digging into me.”

“It’s silicone.”

“...Well, whatever it is, shit hurts.”

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago.”

...Manfred couldn’t disagree.

 


End file.
